Public Sex & Private Manners
by ForbidenMaggiks
Summary: Ah...the uncomplicated magic of the younger woman, that fleeting age where everything seems to fall into place and it can redder any man any where senseless, yeah Ginny Weasley missed that age entirely. Maybe her boss can help...


Public Sex & Private Manners

By: ForbidenMaggiks

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I love it so I hope you love the story!

Author's Notes: Title is inspired by Strawberry's best friend! (Thanks!) Anyway I hope you like it and review it and for those of you who know my stories I'm up dating all of them little by little. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

It is over, finally and forever over and though it took the lives of many on both sides there is little regret left at its end. Unarguably the saddest loss being that of Albus Dumbledore one of the greatest headmaster's of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A father to most of his students, a headmaster who made school another home…Dumbledore you shall always be missed.

Yet no death was insignificant on either side as both sides in every war have its loved ones, its hero's.

To the families of the hero's Parvati Patil who died saving a muggle family, Alicia Spinnet who saved the life of Justin Finch-Fletchely, Lee Jordan for his part in saving those captured by Voldemort and Oliver Wood for his part in protecting those inside Hogwarts seeking shelter from the horrors of the war.

To the families of those who fought for there beliefs my condolences to the parents of Millicent Bulstrode and Marcus Flint.

To Mrs. Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, who were against the war, for the loss of a husband and father. To Blaise Zabini for the loss of a father and wishes of a speedy recovery for your mother who fought to protect students caught in the battle on Plate Form Nine and Three Quarters.

And wishes of happiness to a Pansy Parkinson who helped save Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.

To the faculty and staff of all magical hospitals, schools, shelters and departments in the Ministry of Magic eternally thankful are those you saved you are, I am sure, angels in everyone's prayers.

In this new age an age without fear of death or oppression cheers to a new start to old faces and even newer ones and hope…hope you remember the mistakes of the past and make a future brighter than before.

Sincerely Virginia Weasley,

of the Daily Prophet.

"So?" an inpatient red head demanded of her editor and chief, with pouting lips at the ready. Her overly strict and painfully anal boss looked the article over several times while slowly sipping his coffee. Beady eyes scanning for the slightest error, purple robes in its usual impeccable place with every greasy strand of his short hair perfectly in place to hide the growing bald spot no one would dare mention.

To say he was a rude little fat man that couldn't stop watching the ass of every female employ was going a bit far but not by much. He was nice enough and kept hands off and best of all he kept the new, anonymous, head of the Daily Prophet and that THING Rita Skeeter off her ass. The old bat, since Ginny's first day on the job, had thought the red head to be her personal assistant and convincing her other wise had taken a few choice words and a bruised ego.

But now the only thing standing in the way of her relaxing weekend in Paris was a fat man in to tight robes with-

"Alright your clear for this weeks article Weasley, I'll see you back here on Monday."

-the sweetest disposition what a-

"After you clear this with the new head of the paper upstairs on the twelfth floor."

-disgusting piece of shit!

"But sir-"

"I don't want to hear it Red, it isn't my call. The new guy wants to meet and greet everyone."

"Which is just a nice way of saying weed out the idiots and hire new ones to start Monday," Ginny shot back with pout at full force checking her pocket watch.

The vivacious red head had taken to blending the old with the new in reference to style of dress wearing an all black female pants suit with a white collar long sleeved under shirt that left just enough up to the imagination to be acceptable in a work related environment. A strapy pair of black heels and long free copper curls with light make up finished the look that was all her own in the wizarding community.

"But, my plane leaves in an hour!" Ginny wined.

"Your fault for taking muggle transportation," he shoot back without remorse.

"Boss you know I'm dating a muggle I can't use magic around him!"

"Well, serves you right for dating a muggle, stupid creatures indeed."

"I'm pretending you didn't say that and come on can't I reschedule or something! Please! You know you want to…" she continued leaning on the obviously old oat desk as her employer tried to ignore her pretending to be reading over paper work. "You owe me for that piece I did on with the new Minister of Magic and that inside cover story on Harry."

"I already told you-"

"I know what you said but come on!" in desperation she did what all loyal employs did when begging alone wouldn't work with there boss…they begged and shock the table around while complaining loudly, "Please! Please! Please! I'll quit if you say no!"

"Than quit!" he shouted in irritation.

(((20 minutes later)))

"Brain wait don't hang up," Ginny begged from her private office phone to her boyfriend, "I can meet you in Paris and we'll still have a great time!"

"It's not about that Gin," a deep angry voice answered back very much aggravated, "you said you'd dedicate more time to us but your still at work. Where are we going with this anyway, huh? I have never even meet a friends of your or a family member. I don't even know where you work or what school you went to. It was cute at first but now it's just ridiculous so you know what we're through."

"No Brain wait-" but all that answered was the lifeless dial tone from Brains phone, a nice man really, studying to be a doctor with a beautiful family he wasn't afraid to introduce her to, they loved her, good health no bad habits not afraid of commitment great smile perfect body with short brown hair and the sex was amazing. Yeah he was perfect…well except for the fact that he was dating her.

''Was' being the operative word,' the young Weasley thought gloomily, she even thought of letting him meet her parents…well maybe just Bill and Charlie. But damn it all there wasn't a perfect man out there that she didn't traumatize and poor Brain had just become lucky number nine. A three year relationship down the drain.

With a depressed sigh the young writer gathered her things and headed for the elevator all thoughts of work drowned out by the thought of drowning her sorrows in the nearest pint of Ben and Jerry's.

(((Twelfth Floor)))

"It's a nice enough article but the real point of this meeting was to meet up with its writer, Mr. Tobin."

"I understand sir and normally she would be here in my place, I sent her up hours go but she seems to have disappeared. No one in the office knows where she went. She's not answering at home or any of my magical pages." The older man admitted nervously to his new superior.

"Is there a problem I should be made aware of?" The man behind a delicately carved rose would desk inquired lifting an impeccably done eyebrow.

"No sir I don't think so she might have just gone on anther hunt for a story that's all, she never answers when she's on the job."

"Fine than, you're dismissed, have her come in first thing in the morning. Good night Mr. Tobin."

"Good night, sir."

(((Out side the Office)))

Having closed the door behind him Michael Tobin breathed a sigh of relief with a promise of vengeance on a certain red headed writer.

(((Inside the Office)))

A far to familiar pop sound invaded the silence of Draco Malfoy's new office but he didn't bother to look up and notice his long time best friend Blaise Zabini standing before him.

As opposite as day and night where Draco held blond hair Blaise sported black and while there complexions were both a healthy peach Blaise was an inch smaller yet they both held a sleek firm body equal to that of any Adonis and in place of Draco's soft grey eyes Blaise stood with ones of pale green, truly a team yet to be revealed.

"Well, I never thought I'd see the see the day, a working Malfoy. Dear God, stop the presses!"

"Well I need something to keep the millions coming and it's clearly not coming from the corpse of my father."

"I hear that," the black haired young man acknowledged as he sat himself down in one of the two chairs that faced his friend's desk. "Next week I start to run the Wizarding Stock Market at the Paris head quarters until they're full transferred to London."

"Well than I say I got off light."

"Indeed, I should get back to the manor. What about you, sticking around for more work?"

"Yeah, a little" the young Malfoy admitted while stretching in his sit, "than I think I'll grab a drink."

"Ah yes that's right you have a dinner thing with your girlfriend."

"No, we broke up." Draco answered without a bit of regret, "she said something about me not paying enough attention or something or other. I really didn't know I wasn't paying attention."

"Still waiting for a certain red head to come waltzing back into your life," at the look of denial Blaise continued, "Oh come now you can't deny she had something to do with you buying up this particular new paper. And, than wanting to meet every employ please Draco there's no use denying it."

"It's not…I…I don't know anymore and I just don't care," he finished sounding more resolute unbuttoning the jacket of his black three piece suit, "I need a drink." And with an undeniable pop the blond was gone with Zabini not far behind.

Author's Notes: You'll love chapter two, its already written, I'll post it up after I get some reviews so remember love it hate it like it write it! Review Baby!

Good night, kiddies! Do anything I would! (And that's a whole hell of a lot!)

P.S. You like this you might like the rest of mine so try them if you dare!


End file.
